This application claims priority from Japanese Patent Applications Nos. 11-367326 and 2000-341530, filed Dec. 24, 1999 and Nov. 9, 2000, respectively, the contents of which are incorporated hereinto by this reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for evaluating a practice musical performance by the user in comparison with a reference performance provided at the apparatus end, a storage medium containing a program therefor, and a client/server system architecture therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has conventionally been known in the art apparatuses for evaluating a user""s manual performance of music comparing with a reference musical performance of which music piece data are stored in an appropriate memory. A type of such apparatus is a dedicated training apparatus exclusively designed for training a pupil or user, and is so structured that the data of the pupil""s manual performance operations are instantaneously processed according to the installed program for training so as to instantaneously notify the evaluation to the pupil, so that the pupil cannot practice playing freely from the beginning till the end of a piece of music or at a particularly intended span without minding (i.e. being interrupted by) the evaluation results. Another type of such apparatus is an electronic musical instrument equipped with an evaluation faculty on which a pupil can freely practice a manual performance without interruption by the apparatus in the midst of the performance, but the pupil has to set the instrument at the mode for evaluation and designate whether an evaluation report is to be outputted with respect to the pupil""s manual performance, before the playback of the music piece data of the reference performance is started.
However, in the latter type of apparatus, once the playback of the music piece data of the reference performance has been started, the user cannot change the setting for whether to output an evaluation report or not in the midst of the performance or after the end of the performance, even in the case where the user wants an output of the evaluation report during the actual manual performance or in the case where the user has once requested a performance evaluation but later gives up getting a performance evaluation. For this reason, when the user gives up getting an evaluation report after he/she has set the apparatus to output an evaluation report, and when the user wants to have an evaluation report output after he/she has started a manual performance with the setting of no evaluation report output, the user has to stop the playback of the music piece data in the middle way to restart the playback of the music piece data as well as his/her manual performance from the beginning, which is very inconvenient for the user. And even in the case of an apparatus on which a performance of a fractional portion of a music piece is acceptable, the evaluation report is on the whole length of the inputted performance. Therefore, after a length of manual performance has been inputted, the user cannot get the evaluation about a particular portion or portions within the non-chopped performance. That is, the user may not obtain a suitable evaluation report as wanted.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to solve the above-mentioned drawbacks involved in such conventional apparatuses and to provide an improved apparatus and method for evaluating a musical performance and a client/server system therefor as well as a storage medium containing a computer program executing processes therefor. According to the invention, a user can designate an output of an evaluation report at any arbitrary timing in the midst of the playback of a musical performance or after the playback of a musical performance. Further, a user can designate particular performance spans about which evaluation reports are to be outputted.
In order to accomplish the object of the present invention, a first aspect of the present invention provides a musical performance evaluating apparatus comprising: a reference performance data providing device which provides a reference performance data representing a musical performance as a reference for evaluation; a manual performance input device for inputting manual performance operations by a user and outputting manual performance data representing the inputted performance operations to be evaluated; an evaluation device which compares the manual performance data with the reference performance data; an evaluation report output device which outputs an evaluation report based on the comparison by the evaluation device; an evaluation report outputting condition designating device which designates a condition whether to output an evaluation report according to a control operation by the user; and an evaluation report output control device which controls the evaluation report output device to output the evaluation report after the performance operations have finished, when the evaluation report outputting condition designating device is designating the condition to output an evaluation report. In the above-mentioned structure of a performance evaluating apparatus, the reference performance data providing device may include a music piece data memory which stores music piece data including the reference performance data, and a music piece data readout device which reads out the music piece data including the reference performance data successively from said music piece data memory to play back the reference performance. The reference performance data providing device may includes a music piece data inputting device for inputting music piece data including the reference performance data so that the reference performance data can be inputted externally. In the latter case, the music piece data may be obtained via a communication network from a server machine in the network. The transmission may be a batch transmission or may be a real time transmission along with the playback of the performance.
According to the above-mentioned musical performance evaluating apparatus of the first aspect of the invention, the user can arbitrarily determine whether to output an evaluation report or not, by controlling the evaluation report outputting condition designating device very easily. The designation can be entered at any arbitrary time in the midst of the performance operations or after the performance operations have finished. The evaluation report outputting condition designating device may preferably hold the designated condition according to the control operation every time there is a control operation, so that the user is allowed to reconsider the designation, even during the performance is running.
A second aspect of the present invention provides a storage medium for use in an apparatus for evaluating a musical performance, the apparatus being of a data processing type comprising a computer, the medium containing a program that is executable by the computer, the program comprising: a module for providing a reference performance data representing a musical performance as a reference for evaluation; a module for inputting manual performance operations by a user and outputting manual performance data representing the inputted performance operations to be evaluated; a module for comparing the input performance data with the reference performance data; a module for outputting an evaluation report based on the comparison by the comparing module; a module for designating a condition whether to output an evaluation report according to a control operation by the user; and a module for controlling the function of the outputting module to output the evaluation report after the performance operations have finished, when the designating module is designating the condition to output an evaluation report.
As will be apparent from the above description, the computer programs are useful for realizing a musical performance evaluating apparatus within the spirit of the present invention by installing such a program in a data processing apparatus or in an electronic musical instrument incorporating a computer so that an embodiment of the above-described first aspect of the present invention can be easily configured.
A third aspect of the present invention provides a client/server system for evaluating a musical performance. A server machine comprises: a connecting device for connecting the server apparatus to a communication network to be available for an access from a client apparatus; a reference performance data providing device which provides reference performance data representing a musical performance as a reference for evaluation; a manual performance data receiving device which receives, via the connecting device, a manual performance data representing inputted performance operations at the client apparatus; an evaluation device which compares the manual performance data with the reference performance data; an evaluation report output device which outputs an evaluation report based on the comparison by the evaluation device; an evaluation report output control device which controls the evaluation report output device to output the evaluation report after the performance operations have finished, when evaluation report outputting condition designating information received from the client apparatus via the connecting device is designating the condition to output an evaluation report; and an evaluation report transmitting device which transmits the evaluation report to the client via the connecting device. The reference performance data providing device may include a music piece data inputting device for inputting a music piece data including the reference performance data. A client machine comprises: a connecting device for connecting the client apparatus to a communication network to access a server apparatus; a reference performance data receiving device for receiving via the connecting device a music piece data including a reference performance data representing a musical performance as a reference for evaluation; a manual performance input device for inputting manual performance operations by a user and outputting manual performance data representing the inputted performance operations to be evaluated; a manual performance data outputting device which outputs the manual performance data to the communication network via the connecting device; an evaluation report outputting condition designating device which designates a condition whether to output an evaluation report according to a control operation by the user, and outputs information about the designated condition to the communication network via the connecting device such that the server apparatus outputs an evaluation report with respect to the manual performance data against the reference performance data after the performance operations have finished, when the information about the designated condition is designating the condition to output an evaluation report; and an evaluation report receiving device which receives the evaluation report from the server apparatus via the connecting device.
According to the above-mentioned client/server system for evaluating a musical performance of the third aspect of the invention, the user inputs a practice performance, i.e. manual performance operations at the client machine and the server machine evaluates the user""s performance and notifies to the client machine. The user may input a designation of whether to output an evaluation report or not by the end of his/her performance operations. As the server can be a large scale machine and therefore can process a high level of evaluation (precise, high-speed, detailed, versatile, etc.), the client machine can be free from heavy-load processing. Where the server stores music piece data of reference performances and delivers a requested performance data to the client, the client machine does not have to prepare a big database of music piece data. Alternatively, however, the reference performance database may be prepared in the client machine, so that the user can easily and quickly select any desired music piece for practice at the user""s end.
A fourth aspect of the present invention provides a storage medium for use in a client machine for evaluating a musical performance, the machine being of a data processing type comprising a computer and having a connecting device to connect the machine to a communication network, the medium containing a program that is executable by the computer, the program comprising: a module for connecting the client machine to a communication network to access a server machine; a module for receiving via the connecting device a music piece data including a reference performance data representing a musical performance as a reference for evaluation; a module for inputting manual performance operations by a user and outputting manual performance data representing the inputted performance operations to be evaluated; a module for outputting the manual performance data to the communication network via the connecting device; a module for designating a condition whether to output an evaluation report according to a control operation by the user, and outputs information about the designated condition to the communication network via the connecting device such that the server machine outputs an evaluation report with respect to the manual performance data against the reference performance data after the performance operations have finished, when the information about the designated condition is designating the condition to output an evaluation report; and a module for receiving the evaluation report from the server machine via the connecting device. With this program, the client machine will work as a practice station for users, having evaluation faculty and being connected to the server machine via a communication network.
In order to accomplish the object of the present invention, a fifth aspect of the present invention provides a musical performance evaluating apparatus comprising: a reference performance data providing device which provides a reference performance data representing a musical performance as a reference for evaluation; a manual performance input device for inputting manual performance operations by a user and outputting input performance data representing the inputted performance operations to be evaluated; an evaluation device which compares the manual performance data with the reference performance data; an evaluation report output device which outputs an evaluation report based on the comparison by the evaluation device; an evaluation report output span designating device which designates at least one evaluation report output spans about which an evaluation of the inputted performance operations are to be made within the length of the reference musical performance; and an evaluation report output control device which controls the evaluation report output device to output the evaluation report with respect to the at least one evaluation report output spans after the performance operations have finished. In the above-mentioned structure of a performance evaluating apparatus, the reference performance data providing device may include a music piece data memory which stores music piece data including the reference performance data; and a music piece data readout device which reads out the music piece data including the reference performance data successively from the music piece data memory to play back the reference performance. Alternatively, the reference performance data providing device may include a music piece data inputting device for inputting music piece data including the reference performance data so that the reference performance data can be inputted externally. In the latter case, the music piece data may be obtained via a communication network from a server machine in the network. The transmission may be a batch transmission or may be a real time transmission along with the playback of the performance.
According to the above-mentioned musical performance evaluating apparatus of the fifth aspect of the invention, the user can arbitrarily designate a particular span or spans in the length of a music piece about which span an evaluation report is to be outputted, by controlling the evaluation report output span designating device very easily. The designation can be entered at any arbitrary time in the midst of the performance operations or after the performance operations have finished. The evaluation report output span designating device may include an evaluation span designating data memory which stores data for designating evaluation report output spans, and an evaluation span designating data readout device which reads out the data for designating evaluation report output spans successively from the evaluation span designating data memory, so that the user is allowed to designate an intended number of evaluation spans arbitrarily beforehand. The evaluation report output span designating device may be designed to be capable of designating the evaluation report output spans according to control by the user in the midst of the successive readout of the music piece data, so that the user is allowed to designate the evaluation spans at any time in the midst of the performance. The evaluation report output span designating device may be designed to be capable of designating the evaluation report output spans according to control by the user after the successive readout of the music piece data has finished, so that the user can designate particular evaluation spans after the finish of the music piece data readout.
A sixth aspect of the present invention provides a storage medium for use in an apparatus for evaluating a musical performance, the apparatus being of a data processing type comprising a computer, the medium containing a program that is executable by the computer, the program comprising: a module for providing a reference performance data representing a musical performance as a reference for evaluation; a module for inputting manual performance operations by a user and outputting manual performance data representing the inputted performance operations to be evaluated; a module for comparing the input performance data with the reference performance data; a module for outputting an evaluation report based on the comparison by the comparing module; a module for designating at least one evaluation report output spans about which an evaluation of the inputted performance operations are to be made within the length of the reference musical performance; and a module for controlling the function of the outputting module to output the evaluation report with respect to the at least one evaluation report output spans after the performance operations have finished.
As will be apparent from the above description, the computer programs are useful for realizing a musical performance evaluating apparatus within the spirit of the present invention by installing such a program in a data processing apparatus or in an electronic musical instrument incorporating a computer so that an embodiment of the above-described fifth aspect of the invention can be easily configured.
A seventh aspect of the present invention provides a client/server system for evaluating a musical performance. A server machine comprises: a connecting device for connecting the server apparatus to a communication network to be available for an access from a client apparatus; a music piece data inputting device for inputting a music piece data including reference performance data representing a musical performance as a reference for evaluation; a manual performance data receiving device which receives, via the connecting device, a manual performance data representing inputted performance operations at the client apparatus; an evaluation device which compares the manual performance data with the reference performance data; an evaluation report output device which outputs an evaluation report based on the comparison by the evaluation device; an evaluation report output span designating device which designates at least one evaluation report output spans about which an evaluation of the inputted performance operations are to be made within the length of the reference musical performance; an evaluation report output control device which controls the evaluation report output device to output the evaluation report with respect to the at least one evaluation report output spans after the performance operations have finished; and an evaluation report transmitting device which transmits the outputted evaluation report to the communication network via the connecting device. A client machine comprises: a connecting device for connecting the client apparatus to a communication network to access a server apparatus; a reference performance data receiving device for receiving via the connecting device a music piece data including a reference performance data representing a musical performance as a reference for evaluation, a manual performance input device for inputting manual performance operations by a user and outputting manual performance data representing the inputted performance operations to be evaluated; a manual performance data outputting device which outputs the manual performance data to the communication network via the connecting device; an evaluation report output span designating device which designates at least one evaluation report output spans about which an evaluation of the inputted performance operations are to be made within the length of the reference musical performance, and outputs information about the at least one designated spans to the communication network via the connecting device such that the server apparatus outputs an evaluation report with respect to the manual performance data against the reference performance data; and an evaluation report receiving device which receives the evaluation report via the connecting device after the performance operations have finished.
According to the above-mentioned client/server system for evaluating a musical performance of the seventh aspect of the invention, the user inputs a practice performance, i.e. manual performance operations at the client machine and the server machine evaluates the user""s performance and notifies to the client machine. The user may input a designation with respect to evaluation spans by the end of his/her performance operations. As the server can be a large scale machine and therefore can process a high level of evaluation (precise, high-speed, detailed, versatile, etc.), the client machine can be free from heavy-load processing. Where the server stores music piece data of reference performances and delivers a requested performance data to the client, the client machine does not have to prepare a big database of music piece data. Alternatively, however, the reference performance database may be prepared in the client machine, so that the user can easily and quickly select any desired music piece for practice at the user""s end.
A eighth aspect of the present invention provides a storage medium for use a client machine for evaluating a musical performance, the machine being of a data processing type comprising a computer and having a connecting device to connect the machine to a communication network, the medium containing a program that is executable by the computer, the program comprising: a module for connecting the client machine to a communication network to access a server machine; a module for receiving via the connecting device a music piece data including a reference performance data representing a musical performance as a reference for evaluation; a module for inputting manual performance operations by a user and outputting manual performance data representing the inputted performance operations to be evaluated; a module for outputting the manual performance data to the communication network via the connecting device; a module for designating at least one evaluation report output spans about which an evaluation of the inputted performance operations are to be made within the length of the reference musical performance, and for outputting information about the at least one designated spans to the communication network via the connecting device such that the server machine outputs an evaluation report with respect to the manual performance data against the reference performance data; and a module for receiving the evaluation report from the server machine via the connecting device after the performance operations have finished. With this program, the client machine will work as a practice station for users, having evaluation faculty with respect to any particular performance spans of a music piece and being connected to the server machine via a communication network.
In all of the above-mentioned aspects of the present invention, an apparatus at the user""s side preferably contain a playback device for playing back the music piece for practice and more preferably musical tone generating device for emitting audible sounds of the reference performance (of the music piece for practice), so that the user can play the music in tempo with the progression of the reference performance, inputting manual performance operations (manipulations). The tone generating device may be selectively made operative according to the necessity. The above-mentioned programs may preferably contain a module for processing musical tone signals in connection with the performance data.
As will be understood from the above description about a musical performance evaluating apparatus, a client/server system and a storage medium containing a computer program according to the present invention, a sequence of steps each performing the operational function of each of the structural element devices of the musical performance evaluating apparatus or of the structural modules of the computer program will constitute an inventive method for evaluating a musical performance according to the spirit of the present invention.
Further as will be apparent from the description herein later, some of the structural element devices of the present invention are configured by computer sub-systems performing the assigned functions according to the associated programs. They may of course be hardware structured discrete devices performing the same functions.
The present invention may take form in various components and arrangement of components including hardware and software, and in various steps and arrangement of steps. The drawings are only for purposes of illustrating preferred embodiments and processes, and are not to be construed as limiting the invention.